Unexpected Love
by icecream987
Summary: Sesshomaru's in heat. So to satisfy his needs, he hunts for a woman. To bad Kikyo just happened to be in his path. Nine months later, she has a child.


Unexpected Love

Remember

Write me reviews, good ones, bad ones, advisee ones but this story is my first so be nice

Or I'll write you back, and you don't want me writing hate emails to you

UH UH NOT VERY MUCH

Oh and if you hate and I mean HATE sesshy and kikyo hookups then GO TO HELL WITH YO BAD SELF cause they are my one favorite characters and you shouldn't be hatin.

Okay Shhhhhh story time

Sesshomaru clutched at the stone wall, his nails chipping off pieces of gravel as his ankles began failing him.

"Shit" he muttered in a harsh breath.

Every month it always came, his heat. All his sexual urges come to him in floods, making him want to fuck the next wench he sees, he could always hide it, but this time, since he was still a virgin it was alot harder to ignore. Alot harder . He laid lightly on a couch near him, his eyes closing at the sight of the ugly picture some measly human who wanted his life gave him as a bribe for living.

All humans were pathetic, some more than others like his brother Inuyasha or should he say half brother Inuyasha, that's why he couldn't leave the castle, afraid of screwing some human woman…..or guy shaming his dignity, because there's a higher chance it will be a human instead of a demon thanks to them doing it every 5 seconds.

Shaking his head lightly he groaned to the world, the bulge in his pants was pulsing with yearning making him water with desire. If only he could take Rin and ------- he growled, she was a little girl for Pete sakes not even a woman…….and he couldn't do that to Rin. The Rin he loved as a child.

"DAMMIT "he mentally yelled thrashing his head from side to side.

Getting to his feet, he raced to the door, fuck dignity his father and his dumbass brother fell for humans, he'll just join them, but unlike them he won't do it for love, only for sex and then he'll just forgot about her

It's not like he'll know her

In the middle of the forest

Kikyo walked silently into the night, the cool breeze catching in her hair sending it into a blanket of beauty. After fighting a powerful demon, her face looked tired and worn out, her bones felt like rubber making her weak and old, all she wanted to do was find a tree and sleep like a baby. Suddenly everything stopped, the air itself seemed to freeze making an awkward silence in the air chilling her to the bone, in a flash she had her bow in her hand ready to fire.

"WHOSEVER OUT THERE SHOW YOURSELF" she yelled searching ever crook and nanny with little patience's. A demon picked a really bad time to fight her she really wasn't in the mood.

Kikyo gasped at the shadowed figure, SESSHOMARU her mind screamed kikyo's steady breath turning into silent sobs.

He came like a ghost silent but deadly, but there was something wrong with him something unusually as he ran yet walked to her. His face for instance was sweaty and ragged, his clothes a little beat up and out of place as if he was running through a forest, and soft moaning could be heard like music in her ears.

"Se-Sessho…maru" she called out in stray confidents even if it was barely above a whisper, seeing Sesshomaru wasn't on her agenda.

He looked up at kikyo, his eyes painted dark and filled with unhidden desire, in a flash a devious smile spread upon his face, making kikyo's eyes widening in fractions. Pulling her bow to his chest level, she tightened her hand, it waiting for the signal to let go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SESSHOMARU" she yelled to him adding disgust to his name her usual spirit back in motion.

He shook his head "Women" he said harshly as kikyo gave a weirded out stare.

"Wait……." He squinted his eyes slighty"Kikyo" he said, now things were getting weird.

She gave a nod in agreement"YEAH SO" she yelled her arm getting tired at the minutes that were carrying on.

"PLEASE I NEED TO DO IT WITH IT YOU…..I KNOW IT SOUNDS RIDICOLOUS BUT IM IN …..HEAT" he pleaded knowing it would haunt him later, but hell he didn't care only if he got over this….pain.

Kikyo gasped a dark red clouding into her face as if painted on there with a brush, unless her ears were lying to her, she heard Sesshomaru ask to have sex with her. Noticing Kikyo's silence and red face he silently smiled, of course it sounded stupid, but he was dead serious and out of his mind.

" What" she stuttered unblinking with confusion as he lightly shook his head sending his silky, white hair into a frenzy, stupid woman he'll just have to break it down to her( rap style).

"I need sex okay, you're the first I saw so I can't be choosy" he said in one breath, it was embarrassing but he didn't care.

Kikyo looked dumbfounded, her mouth hanging in an awkward position, as she stared warily at him. It couldn't be true, it wouldn't be true, she was a virgin and hoped to stay one.

But don't get her wrong she wanted and tried it with Inuyasha, but he was too rough and impatient hurting her in thought and body. So she never tried it again.

"Go to the next woman I don't have time for this" She said in a soft voice, slowly putting her bow down so the tip pointed to the ground.

Sesshomaru groaned it couldn't be later the erect member in his pants couldn't hold it that long.

" It has to be now, you can go willing or….I'll just force you" he growled harshly grinding his jaw lightly, as Kikyo gulped

"You can't be serious" she yelled scared as hell, her body shaking with fear.

"But that would be…."" RAPE" he finished moving lightning speed in front of Kikyo, making her take a step back at his height that overwhelmed her with power

" If comes to that I'm real sorry" he whispered with no affection to coat his words.

She had no time to stop him before his mouth came crashing down on hers in a harsh contact, his rough hands pushing against her back smashing her breasts into his muscled chest, knocking kikyo's bow out of her shaking hands.


End file.
